


Mellon gwann, l'ami disparu

by floweronabox



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Drama, F/M, Minas Tirith, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox
Summary: "Aragorn II Elessar avait le cœur serré, oui, et ses craintes avaient des noms, Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrin Touque."Le début du Quatrième Âge aurait dû être une ère de renouveau et de sérénité. Mais les morts ne cessent pas et les esprits continuent à périr. C'est au Gondor que les funérailles seront les plus nombreuses.[Secret Santa 2019-2020 - Collectif NONAME]
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Merry Brandybuck & Aragorn Estel, Merry Brandybuck & Arwen Undomiel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Mellon gwann, l'ami disparu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/gifts).



> Bonsoir !
> 
> Je reviens avec un texte assez particulier puisqu'il s'agit de ma première écriture sur le fandom du Seigneur des Anneaux et que c'est une commande que j'offre à Julindy pour le Secret Santa 2019-2020.
> 
> J'espère très sincèrement que ça te plaira et que j'aurai répondu à tes attentes.
> 
> Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture !

À l'aube, la plaine dorée du Gondor étincelait chaudement sous les premiers rayons du soleil. La citadelle de la Cité Blanche surplombait par sa grandeur et sa beauté le royaume réunifié, veillant silencieusement à la paix et au bonheur de tous. Il perdurait encore çà et là des campagnes armées contre les ennemis survivants de la chute de Sauron, mais cela ne saurait durer. C'est ce que le roi Aragorn II Elessar se disait, au matin du Quatrième Âge, en scrutant l'horizon calme. Mais malgré ces pensées emplies d'espoir, son cœur était serré et son esprit ne trouvait pas de tranquillité.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait plus reçu de nouvelle des événements de la bataille de Lèzeau contre les sbires subsistants de Sharcoux sur le territoire des Hobbits. Aragorn II Elessar avait le cœur serré, oui, et ses craintes avaient des noms, Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrin Touque. Les deux Hobbits lui étaient chers, en huit ans depuis la bataille finale de l'Anneau à la Porte Noire les liens qui les unissaient n'avaient cessé de se solidifier.

Perdu dans ses songes, le roi était bercé par le soleil montant quand un garde vint à lui.

« Sire, les messagers d'Osgiliath annoncent l'arrivée d'une caravane menée par un cavalier.

Aragorn s'avança davantage au bord des remparts et plissa les yeux. Sa vision perçant les plaines nues, il perçut au loin un mouvement s'approchant péniblement.

– Sire, reprit le garde, il s'agirait de Monsieur Brandebouc. »

Aragorn fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Quelle était la raison de cette arrivée inattendue dans la Cité Blanche ? Les derniers rapports qu'il avait eut de la bataille de Lèzeau étaient pourtant positifs. Il observa lentement la caravane se rapprocher, pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Minas Tirith et gravir les sept niveaux.

Près de l'Arbre Blanc majestueux, Aragorn s'apprêtait à accueillir chaleureusement les arrivants. Il déchanta néanmoins quand son regard croisa les yeux de Merry remplis d'épuisement mais par-dessus tout, de douleur et de tristesse. Alors que le Hobbit descendait de son poney le visage fermé et vide de toute couleur, le roi parcouru la distance qui les séparait.

« Merry… commença Aragorn.

Avant qu'il ne dise plus, son jeune ami se jeta sur lui, enserrant sa taille de ses bras frêles et éclata en de lourds sanglots.

– Mon cher ami, reprit le roi au bout d'un temps. Votre douleur saisit mon cœur, racontez-moi tout. »

Il s'était accroupit devant Merry et ses mains fermement posées sur ses épaules transmettaient le soutien et la compassion. Merry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais son corps fut secoué par un hoquet et son visage se ferma davantage à travers les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. En silence, Aragorn se demandait s'il l'avait jamais vu déchiré par tant de souffrance et de chagrin. Son attention se porta plus loin derrière, sur la caravane qui accompagnait le Semi-homme. Doucement, il s'approcha et fit signe au conducteur de tirer la toile qui entourait le châssis.

Son cœur déjà serré se brisa à la vue des linges ensanglantés et il sentit dans le creux de son âme que ce qu'il ressentait était certainement infime comparé à ce que Merry devait vivre. Cette sensation qu'une lame venait taillader tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du corps, le roi Aragorn la connaissait trop bien. Il l'avait ressentit tout au long de sa vie, chaque fois qu'il s'endeuillait de la perte d'un être cher. Et sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi il fallait encore souffrir, il fut traversé par une colère sourde qui dure un instant. Il avait sous les yeux une énième preuve que l'existence était injuste et se jouait des êtres les plus vulnérables. La vision du corps lacéré et sans vie de Pippin lui était insupportable.

Il rabattit la toile et appela les gardes les plus proches, leur intimant d'installer avec le plus grand soin et le plus de respect la personne de Peregrin Touque dans la chambre d'honneur. S'en retournant vers Merry, il posa délicatement une main dans son dos, le conduisant en silence à l'intérieur de la Maison du Roi. Arwen, Reine d'Arnor et du Gondor les accueillit solennellement et les accompagna dans un endroit tranquille. Il était difficile de dire que la Maison du Roi n'était pas un lieu de tranquillité, mais dans les circonstances qui s'affichaient, il était nécessaire de se recueillir en marge des domestiques.

Et c'est là que Merry parla, d'une voix brisée et pleine de sanglots. Il raconta comment les meneurs de la bataille de Lèzeau, dont son cousin et lui-même, étaient parvenus à repousser les ennemis au-delà des Landes du Nord jusque dans les Collines d'Evendim. Ce que les messagers avaient transmis dans le dernier rapport fait au Gondor en somme. Il raconta également la façon dont, proches de la victoire, les troupes alliées s'étaient toutes rassemblées et avaient attaqué de force les derniers bataillons ennemis. Et il raconta également, dans un souffle de désespoir, comment ils étaient tombés sur des campements cachés dans les contreforts de ces mêmes collines, embusqués et massacrés. Leur supériorité numérique leur avait permis de vaincre malgré tout, mais la violence de l'affrontement n'avait laissée derrière elle que des champs de cadavres.

Et Pippin.

« Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire, je ne savais pas où aller, déclara tristement Merry. J'ai fait atteler un poney et je suis parti sans plus rien penser d'autre, il fallait que je l'éloigne de cet endroit sordide, il fallait que je le soigne, mais c'était trop tard…

Il fut déchiré par les pleurs et ses jambes flageolantes cessèrent de le soutenir.

– Vous êtes ici chez vous, Merry, votre malheur est le nôtre et nous honorerons sa mémoire avec respect et bienveillance, assura Aragorn.

– Approchez… souffla Arwen en s'asseyant par terre, allant au-delà de son statu royal car dans la peine, ils étaient tous égaux. »

Le Semi-homme se réfugia dans ses bras, tel un enfant blessé, orphelin de sa moitié, son cousin, le seul qui aura tout partagé de sa vie et de ses aventures.

Une missive fut envoyée à travers toute la Terre du Milieu, conviant proches et amis aux funérailles. Elles furent solennelles et humbles, des gens parlèrent, des femmes chantèrent. Mais même la beauté profonde et déchirée de ces mélodies n’atteignit pas le cœur de Merry. Dans son être vide, il était comme éteint et chaque battement ne ressemblait plus qu'à un violent coup de dague qu'on lui infligeait sans relâche. Il ne ressentait plus la force de vivre, il n'en avait plus l'envie ni le courage. Chaque respiration était un effort surhumain qui lui pompait toutes ses forces.

Aragorn assistait impuissant à la chute lente et pénible de l'esprit de Merry dans les limbes du deuil que l'on ne peut pas surmonter. Il ne lui parlait plus, ne mangeait presque plus, ne fumait plus. Les quelques paroles qu'ils échangeaient aux temps des repas étaient plates, ternes, c'était certain, jamais Merry n'avait été si accablé. Un soir vint alors, semblable en tout point aux autres et cependant si inattendu. Le Semi-homme n'était pas venu souper et lorsque le roi d'Arnor et du Gondor se rendit dans son bureau il le trouva là, debout près de la fenêtre. Il vit dans sa posture que quelque chose avait changé, en proie à la douleur et au désespoir depuis trop longtemps. Aragorn n'aurait pu en dire plus, mais son ami devant lui n'était plus le même, hermétique désormais à toute expression, à toute émotion.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, l'un avait le regard perdu dans les vastes plaines où les reflets de la lune scintillaient, l'autre le couvait des yeux, cherchant à protéger cette fragile âme qu'il voyait peu à peu se disloquer.

« Je vais vous quitter, souffla Merry.

Aragorn fut saisi d'un profond frisson, il n'y avait plus rien dans sa voix, plus rien de semblable à ce qu'il avait connut. En cet instant, il comprit que plus jamais Merry ne rirait, qu'il n'y aurait plus de luminosité dans ses yeux, plus de vivacité dans ses mots, plus d'originalité dans ses gestes. Il n'y avait plus rien à part une coquille vide et morne.

– Mon cher ami, Minas Tirith est votre maison, restez ici sans gêne.

– Je ne peux plus, murmura Merry en levant les yeux et dans ses pupilles éteintes, l'homme près de lui lu de sourdes choses. Je vais vous quitter car je ne peux plus vivre dans ce monde.

– Merry, vous avez l'âme assombrie par votre douleur, mais vous avez fait preuve de courage et de bravoure tout au long de votre vie, déclara Aragorn en s'approchant de lui. Votre perte est grande, ne vous abandonnez pas à la désolation.

– Lorsque nous avons quitté la Comté, je n'aurais jamais imaginé demeurer près du roi d'un royaume réunifié. Pas plus que j'aurais cru vivre chaque aventure qui a construit notre voyage. Mais maintenant que Pippin est parti… ses mots s'étouffèrent dans un sanglot.

Les larmes amères et froides dévalèrent ses joues, il était fatigué de pleurer, fatigué de devoir forcer ses pas et ses gestes.

– La mort est une idée terrible à accepter, elle est un chemin parmi les autres, mais ce n'est pas encore votre heure.

Le Hobbit eut un mince sourire, sûrement le dernier qu'il aurait jamais.

– Je pourrais croire entendre notre cher Gandalf quand vous parlez.

Puis son visage se referma brusquement. Gandalf, un autre ami parti au loin, avec Frodon et tous les autres.

– Je ne suis pas comme vous, reprit faiblement le petit homme. Vous avez votre royaume, votre famille, votre destin. Votre vie a un sens, la mienne ne signifie plus rien. »

Le silence suivit ses paroles, lourd. Merry replongea dans les étendues sombres et lunaires et Aragorn cherchait quelque chose à dire, à faire pour dissuader son jeune ami. Mais quel droit avait-il ? Son pouvoir ne légitimait en rien cette volonté égoïste de le garder près de lui. Et encore vint cette sourde amertume, symbole de l'injustice de la vie dans ce monde qui lui avait pris tous les Semi-hommes qu'il avait chérit pendant son errance dans la Terre du Milieu. Il avait trouvé la paix et la stabilité, mais toute cette quiétude lui semblait un bien triste gain quand ses proches disparaissaient peu à peu. À cet instant, Aragorn II Elessar décida que plus un homme ne mettrait les pieds en Comté, plus un ennemi viendrait troubler ce peuple qui ne souhaitait que vivre calmement.

Merry se retourna vers lui, les yeux humides.

« J'ai pensé à vous demander de l'aide, avoua-t-il presque honteux, mais je souffrirais davantage en vous imposant un tel fardeau. Je craignais de partir sans vous avoir parlé.

– Je ne peux vous apporter cela en effet, mais je vous donnerai tout le réconfort que vous voudrez.

– Je le sais, soupira Merry en enserrant sa taille. »

Il faisait ses adieux, il le savait au plus profond de son être. Il allait quitter l'existence, rejoignant son cousin si cher à son cœur. Il avait bien vécu, il avait ri, aimé, chanté, pleuré. Quand il quitta l'office, il ne se retourna pas. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter les larmes accablées qui s'échappèrent des yeux anéantis et clos de son roi, dernier confident et ami.

Immobile par-dessus les couvertures, Merry ferma les yeux. Il repensa à la Comté, les champs verdoyants sous le soleil, les fleurs parfumées, le clapotis de l'eau. Il vit son Pays de Bouc natal, ses festivités chaleureuses. La moindre farce, le moindre tour qu'il avait joué avec Pippin. À cette pensée, il sentit son cœur se remplir de douceur, il était maintenant serein. Imperceptiblement, son âme s'éleva hors de son corps, les yeux fermés, il rejoignait un monde nouveau, dans un autre temps, un autre âge, où, tendant la main, il retrouvait le sourire malicieux de son ami disparu.


End file.
